


Fools' Promises

by slashpervert



Series: Fools' Promises [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Partners, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining Draco Malfoy, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco runs into Harry at a wizarding club and gets his dream come true when the other Auror pounces him. Co-authored with Aveeno_baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools' Promises

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors:** [](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashpervert**](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/) and [](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/)**aveeno_baby**.  
>  **Betas:** [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[**brknhalo241**](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/), [](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/profile)[**nefernat**](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/), **Mini Mouse** , and [](http://1over137pt036.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1over137pt036.livejournal.com/)**1over137pt036**.  
>  **Warnings:** Language, Explicit M/M sex, oral, anal, rimming.  
>  **Notes:** Written post-HBP, pre-DH. No spoilers. One-shot that can be read separately, all found under the tag/link [_**Fools' Promises**_](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/tag/fools%27+promises). This one follows [_Sleepless in London_](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/4645.html), salvaged from the abandoned _Secrets and Promises_ story. This piece was the first sex scene ever written together by [](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashpervert**](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/) and [](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/)**aveeno_baby** in Oct. 2006.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Draco strolled into The White Rabbit at a quarter to eight. It was the newest wizarding dance club in Britain. He had been surprised when Harry, his Auror partner, had asked if he would be there for the opening. Pansy had been trying to talk Draco into attending the event, but Draco hadn't planned on it. He had quickly changed his mind though at the possibility of some non-work time with Harry.

He surveyed the place. It was just full enough to allow him to feel comfortable without being overcrowded yet. He looked around, seeing a fair number of familiar faces. Walking over to the bar, he ordered a drink. Making sure to not look like he was searching the room, he continued to glance around until he spotted a head of unruly black hair. Draco smiled and took a sip of his drink, keeping an eye on Harry from a distance.

Harry was sitting at a table with Hermione and some other friends. He tried not to look like it but he kept looking around for Draco, hoping he would show up. He smiled when he spotted him at the bar. Harry excused himself from his friends and got up, walking through the crowd and over to the bar. He ordered himself a drink from the bartender then turned to look at Draco, smiling slightly. "Hello there."

Draco's heart sped up as he saw Harry approaching through the crowd. He took a big gulp and ordered another drink. He pretended not to have noticed Harry until he stood beside him, "Well, hello, Harry."

Harry picked up his drink and took a small sip, glancing up at the blond. "You actually came," he said, smiling.

Draco smirked, thinking _not yet_. "You sound surprised? Didn't I say I would?"

Harry nodded, blushing a bit. "But it's just different. Actually seeing you here. Away from work, I mean."

Oh, Harry blushing was so hot. _Damn_ , Draco thought. _This is Harry, he doesn't see me like that_ , he reminded himself. Draco looked into Harry's eyes and got a bit lost looking into that intense green. He licked his lips and said, "Yes, I suppose it is. We haven't been anywhere social since school, have we?"

Harry was not staring at Draco's mouth. _No, wait, wait._ He was. That only made his blush deepen. "Nowhere near social. We have a lot of time to make up for, I guess. Being partners now and everything."

With anyone else, Draco might have thought they were flirting. But this was Harry. That blush was starting to get to him, or maybe it was having Harry standing so close and staring at him like that. "Yes, maybe we should get away from the office more." Just as he was kicking himself for such a lame response, someone bumped into him, pressing him against Harry, which trapped Harry's body between his and the bar. And it felt sooo good.

Harry gasped softly, biting his lip. He tried to ignore the fact that Draco was pressed up against him, but he couldn't … and the alcohol was finally beginning to kick in. "Y-yeah," he stuttered, his skin completely flushed now. "Away from the office more often."

Oh, Gods, but Draco's skin-tight black jeans had just gotten uncomfortably tighter and hot. Only, being pressed against Harry wasn't something he had the willpower to resist. Even when the person behind him moved back, Draco held his place, allowing the crowd to keep him close to Harry. Every time Harry bit his lip, he wanted to kiss him. Draco was nearly speechless which, one had to admit, was unusual. "Do we want to see if we can find a place away from the bar?" he asked Harry, still staring into his eyes.

"Somewhere else," Harry replied quietly, nodding. "Not that this is bad .…" _Saying too much_ , he thought. _First sign of being drunk._

Draco finished the drink he had in hand, then slipped an arm around Harry's waist. "Let's get some space, okay?" he said as he pulled Harry in close and guided them through the crowd. It felt so nice to have Harry against him like this. _So … natural? Can't think that way, you'll just get hurt, Draco._

He manoeuvred them until he found a waiter, then Draco slipped a sizable tip into the waiter's hand as he asked for a private booth. The man smiled at the two of them and ushered them toward the back of the club and pulled a curtain aside for them. Draco gestured for Harry to slide into the booth.

Harry did so, looking back at Draco. Somehow he had managed to save the drink in his hand, so he finished that off in one gulp, blinking up at him.

Draco ordered another round of drinks from the waiter and slid in after Harry. The booth was cosy, clearly made for a couple. Draco didn't know whether it was the right thing or not to pull the curtain shut. He looked at Harry, and gestured toward the open curtains, "Do you want to watch the crowd or do you want some privacy?" He nearly held his breath waiting for an answer.

"Privacy," Harry said quickly, not wanting to see the crowd at the moment. He shifted closer to Draco, looking around the booth.

Draco pulled the curtain closed and the Silencing Spell on them brought the music down low, so that they could actually hear each other without yelling. Sighing, Draco leaned back against the plush seat and took a sip of the drink the waiter had just brought. He looked over at Harry and smiled. "Well, that's a relief. How are you feeling?"

Harry took the new drink and started to sip from it, smiling back at him. "Happy. Are you happy? I'm happy." He giggled and leaned over, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Draco's face. "You have .…" He was suddenly fixated on a drop of moisture hovering on the man's lip. Harry didn't finish speaking before he leaned in and licked the side of Draco's mouth.

Draco smiled at Harry's drunken glee. But was stunned when Harry licked him. He was still in shock, eyes widening as he unconsciously leaned forward, allowing Harry better access to his mouth.

"Hm." Harry looked down at his drink, then back up at Draco. "You want some? You should have some." He took a small sip, then pressed his lips against Draco's.

Harry's mouth was sweet and the taste wasn't bad, either. Draco set his drink down and brought both hands forward to cup Harry's face. He opened his mouth to Harry, leaning close enough to pin Harry in the seat.

Harry made a soft noise, kissing him harder for a moment before he pulled away slightly, licking his own lips, then Draco's. "Mm .…"

Draco still cradled Harry's face in his hands and was looking at him like a starving man looks at food. "Harry," he whispered, breathing in Harry's breath on his face. He pulled Harry's face closer again, licking his lips again before pressing in for another, deeper kiss.

Harry kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and laying back in the seat more. There was a small voice in the back of his mind telling him that there was something wrong, but he ignored it, finding that he rather liked this.

Groaning, Draco kissed Harry as if his life depended on it. While his tongue explored Harry's mouth, his hand slid back into his thick hair, entangling his fingers and gripping the black locks. He was painfully aroused now, but it felt very good as he followed Harry's body down onto the seat, pressing him into the upholstery.

Harry moaned, his hips pressing up against Draco's. His fingers made their way up into blond hair and gripped the silky strands. He tried to breathe through his nose, but when he couldn't, he pulled back again and breathed in deeply.

When Harry pulled back, Draco took it as an opportunity to start kissing his chin, then his neck, alternating kisses with nips. The scent and feel of Harry was driving him crazy. He hadn't really drunk that much, but he felt completely intoxicated by the other man.

"Beds are better," Harry mumbled, tilting his head back so that more of his neck was exposed.

Draco marvelled at what Harry was offering, both the neck stretched for him and the words. "Harry, I want you," he breathed against Harry's neck as he nibbled and sucked. "Do you want me to take you … um, to my home?"

Harry nodded quickly, biting his lip again. "I want to go .…"

Part of Draco's brain was telling him this wasn't real. That Harry was drunk and would hate him in the morning. Yet, after years of wanting this, he beat back the voice. "Hold tight, I am taking you with me." He leaned forward, kissing Harry and Apparating at the same time.

They landed in the middle of Draco's giant four-poster bed in the turret room of the Malfoy London townhouse. Cocoa, Draco's seal point Siamese cat, meowed indignantly and leapt out of the bed.

Harry lay beneath him, and Draco pulled back looking down at the other man. Harry Potter was in his bed. Draco couldn't believe it was true but he didn't want to pinch himself just in case it actually woke him up. "We are here, beautiful."

Harry smiled lazily up at him. "Call me Harry," he replied softly.

Draco shook his head, smiling. "Whatever you want, Harry," and reached his hand to caress the man's face. At that moment, Draco's house-elf, Beckett, appeared beside the bed, startling him. Draco jumped and then looked over at the silent elf, whose eyes were wider than usual. "Not now," Draco said and the elf disappeared.

Harry leaned up and grazed his lips over Draco's, still smiling. "You're nice," he whispered, reaching up and running his fingers through Draco's hair. "And you have soft hair."

"Ahhh," Draco sighed as Harry ran his hands through his hair. He preened like a cat being petted. "You have a hundred years to stop that," he whispered.

"That means I won't ever stop," Harry answered, his fingers continuing to gently slide through Draco's hair.

Draco sighed, a look of total bliss on his face. He was beyond happy at this point. Except for one problem. "Harry, do you promise to keep doing that even if I have to interrupt us for a minute?" He smiled shyly down at Harry.

Harry smiled back, nodding. He liked doing this for him. "I promise."

Draco kissed Harry quickly on the lips, then rolled off him and out of the bed. He winced even as he did so, and pulled his wand from where it was hidden in his jacket. He set it on the bedside table and then smiled over at Harry. "These jeans are way too tight right now. I hope you don't mind if I get more comfortable." The bulge in his jeans was obvious even in the low light of the room.

Harry turned and looked at him, biting at his lip again. "Let me help," he said, sitting up in the bed.

Trembling, Draco stepped close to the bed and lifted his arms to rest on the canopy frame, watching Harry.

Harry reached over and ran his hands over Draco's hips before he stopped, looking up at Draco. He didn't know how badly he had wanted this until now. Harry slowly ran his hands over the front of Draco's jeans, gently pressing down on the bulge before he unzipped them and undid the button. Then he hooked his thumbs in the jeans and started to pull them down.

Draco groaned as Harry's hands pressed into him and his knees nearly buckled when he began to pull the jeans down. His long fingers wrapped around the canopy support and clung there, hoping to have the strength of will to keep control.

Harry pushed them down all the way, smiling again. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, hooking his thumbs in Draco's underwear and looking up at him.

Draco looked down at Harry. Gods, he was amazingly sexy. Draco licked his lips, his breath hitching as he tried to find words. "Anything, everything," he breathed in what sounded almost like a prayer.

Harry pulled the underwear down and ran his hands over the skin of Draco's hips. "Okay, anything and everything." He licked his lips before he leaned forward and sucked the head of Draco's cock into his mouth.

"Arrrgghh!" was as coherent as Draco got at this point. He was straining every muscle in his body holding the bed and trying not to buck into Harry's mouth. His breathing was ragged and he struggled for air.

Harry looked up at him again as he swirled his tongue around, his hands gripping Draco's hips tightly.

Harry's hands were hot against the skin of Draco's hips and the wet heat of his mouth was amazing. Draco was practically holding himself up by his hands now as his knees turned weak. He forced himself to open his eyes and look down at Harry. Almost a mistake, he nearly came just from the sight of Harry sucking him.

Harry sucked harder, taking more of Draco into his mouth. After a moment, he started to bob his head, using his hand to stroke what he couldn't go down on.

"Harry," Draco rasped, "Harry, if you keep doing that, amazing … uh, I won't last much longer."

Harry pulled off, still stroking with his other hand. "You won't last much longer, huh?"

Draco's head was spinning, and he felt like he would fall into those green eyes. "No," his throat was dry from gasping, "Not with you … uugh, that." His knuckles were sore from where he was still gripping the top of the bed. "What do you want, Harry?"

"You," Harry said simply, his hand still moving.

Groaning, Draco released the canopy support and dropped his hands to Harry's head, taking hold of his hair and gently pushing Harry back onto the bed, kissing him. Then he rolled so that he ended up with Harry on top. "I am all yours," Draco smiled, "but you are wearing too much clothing."

"You were supposed to help me with that," Harry answered, pushing himself up again. He looked over at Draco before he slowly pulled his own shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Then he turned away and undid his trousers while looking over his shoulder at Draco.

Draco had to swallow past the lump in his throat. Harry was stripping. For him. Draco propped himself up on his elbows watching the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. "You are doing very well yourself," he nearly whispered.

"Thank you," Harry answered, turning around and pushing his trousers down. He bit his lip as he played with the edge of his boxers, sure he was blushing again.

Draco sat up and reached forward, placing his hands over Harry's and tugging the boxers down. Pulling Harry back, Draco's hands traced their way up Harry's legs to his hips and forward around his waist. He laid his head against the small of Harry's back. His hands ran up Harry's chest, feeling him.

Harry sighed before he turned in Draco's arms, looking at him. "I just noticed that you still have your shirt on .…" He reached out and started to unbutton it.

Draco's smile faded. He placed his hand on Harry's, stopping him. He took a deep breath, looking directly into Harry's eyes. "Yes, I .…" He closed his eyes for a minute. "I don't often take my shirt off. Not in front of others. Not since Hogwarts." He watched Harry's face, waiting to see if he made the connection himself.

Harry's hand fell away when he understood what Draco was saying. He looked down and nodded, fighting the urge to back away. "I'm sorry."

Draco held Harry's hand, not letting him go. With his other hand, he reached up and ripped the shirt open. "I am not. I am not sorry, Harry." He pulled Harry forward by his hand and laid the man's palm on his scarred chest.

Harry blinked, staring at his chest for a long moment. "I'm sorry," he murmured again, tracing his finger down the mark that ran from Draco's collarbone to his waist.

Draco moaned as Harry touched his scar. His eyes closed and he nearly came right then.

Harry jerked his hand away again, mistaking the sound for a moan of pain. "Are you okay …?"

Draco smiled, reaching for Harry's hand again and placing it back on his chest. "More than okay, much more."

Harry looked at him, tilting his head to the side. "You want me to touch it?" he asked. Yet, before Draco answered, Harry lightly scratched his fingernail over the scar, closely watching him for his reaction.

"Yesss," Draco's breath caught. "Touch me, there, anywhere."

Harry nodded, using his thumb to rub circles up and down it as he leaned forward and kissed the man.

While Draco's dreams were good, this was better. Much better. The feel of Harry's hand, his breath, his lips, his tongue – all combined to make him almost delirious. He ran his hands up Harry's arms and down his back, feeling the muscles in his body and tracing down to his buttocks. There he cupped his hands and squeezed.

Harry pulled back from the kiss and rested his head on Draco's shoulder and moaned, his thumb still continuing to move over the scar.

Draco slowly brought one hand around to Harry's cock and wrapped his long fingers around it, drawing the foreskin down. He used his thumb to rub the tip, smearing pre-come over the head. His left hand continued to squeeze and tease Harry's arse.

"Draco," he moaned softly, not knowing if he should thrust into one hand or push back against the other.

Draco gave him both, bringing his fingers down to stroke Harry's opening in time with his hand on the man's cock.

Harry gasped, pushing back against Draco's fingers. "Bed."

"Oh, yes," Draco whispered as he scrambled back onto the bed, never taking his eyes off Harry. He lay in the centre of the bed, his arms held out to the other man.

Harry bit his lip, crawling onto the bed and over to Draco. He leaned down and kissed him.

Draco reached for Harry, pulling him atop his own body and groaning into Harry's mouth at the feel of the man's body pressed down on him. He could feel Harry's cock pressed against his thigh and his own against Harry's. Draco fisted his right hand in that black hair and opened his mouth to Harry's kiss.

Harry started to thrust against Draco, moaning loudly into the kiss. He leaned down more and pressed his chest against Draco's as he moved his hand up and gripped a fistful of blond hair tightly.

Draco's left hand was stroking Harry's back and then moved lower, caressing his arse. He shifted and pulled Harry over so that their cocks rubbed against each other. Gasping, Draco thrust against Harry and pulled him tighter.

Harry gasped when he felt Draco pressing against him and he only started to thrust harder, groaning. He pulled back from the kiss and buried his face in Draco's neck, breathing in deeply.

Draco stretched his neck offering Harry better access. He gasped between thrusts, "Harry … want ... more … please!"

Harry turned his head and bit down on Draco's neck, hard enough to leave a mark. The hand Harry had in his hair tightened again as he sucked on the skin, hips still moving.

Draco writhed under Harry, the bite sending him nearly over the edge. "Oh, Gods … Harry, please, want you inside or me inside, want .…" Draco was babbling and hoped Harry understood.

"Want me to fuck you?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear, licking around the shell. He sat up, straddling the man and wrapped a hand around Draco's cock, stroking slowly. "Or do you want me to fuck myself on your cock?"

"Arrgghhh," Draco moaned incoherently, "YESSSSSS!"

Harry chuckled, shifting down more and pushing Draco's legs open. He whispered a Lubrication Charm before he gently pressed a finger against Draco's entrance. He looked up, watching the blond's face as he slowly pushed his finger inside.

Draco sighed, and spread his legs, bending his knees up to give Harry better access. "Oh, yes, Harry, more! I want you inside me!"

"Patience," Harry said, pushing the finger the rest of the way in and kissing Draco's hip. He crooked his finger, smiling up at him.

Draco grimaced at the comment, just before arching his back in response to Harry's finger. "Aaahhh, yes!" He was breathing hard, and biting his lip.

Harry pushed the second finger in, as quickly as he dared. He started to twist the fingers, placing kisses all over Draco's hips and up the underside of his cock.

Draco tensed a bit as the second finger entered and he breathed deeply, willing himself to relax. He had wanted this for so long. Now that it was happening, his whole world had narrowed to just Harry and the sensations. It was frightening and it was bliss. His cock jumped as Harry kissed it and Draco moaned louder, pushing against both Harry's mouth and fingers.

Harry thoroughly stretched Draco, whispering a Stretching Charm when he thought Draco needed it. After a few minutes he slowly pressed a third finger inside of him, distracting him with another kiss.

Draco couldn't decide if it hurt or not, but he knew he loved the touch of Harry. Even the idea that this was Harry doing this to him was enough. Every movement, every kiss was sweeter than anything he had ever felt. Groaning and using his legs to buck into Harry's hand, he moaned, "Now, please, Harry!"

Harry slowly pulled his fingers out and got up on his knees, whispering the Lubrication Charm again. He used it to slick himself up this time as he moved up and leaned over Draco, pressing his cock against his entrance. "Ready?" he asked, pressing just the head in before Draco could answer him.

Draco looked up as Harry knelt between his legs. He knew he had never seen anything more beautiful. He started to answer Harry, "Yess ahhhhhhh!" He threw his arms out, hands fisting in the covers as he struggled to relax at the sensation of Harry pushing into him.

Harry paused, forcing himself not to move. "You … you, fuck," Harry moaned.

"Yes, please fuck me, Harry!" Draco rasped as he fought to breathe deeply and not tense up. It hurt, but it felt so amazingly good, too.

"Yes," Harry hissed, thrusting the rest of the way inside of Draco. The man was so tight, and Harry knew he should've waited longer, but he couldn't with Draco begging him like that.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Draco screamed out when Harry pushed inside of him. The pain and pleasure was beyond intense and Draco shuddered.

Harry paused again, breaths coming out as harsh pants against Draco's lips. "Draco," he whispered.

"Master Draco!" yelled Beckett, standing beside the bed with a fireplace poker in hand. "The man is hurting Master Draco!" the house-elf yelled and threatened Harry with the poker.

Harry looked up in surprise to see a frightened but determined-looking house-elf standing there, quivering with eyes wide and feet planted firmly on the ground as he raised his weapon. Startled, Harry felt his heart jump into his throat before he realised what had just happened. He buried his face in Draco's neck as he laughed softly. "Draco … do something .…"

"Beckett!" Draco barked, his voice harsh from screaming, "Leave the room and do _not_ return until I call for you!" The was a pop as the elf disappeared. "Harry, please don't stop."

"I won't stop," Harry whispered, starting to pull out of him, "I won't ever stop." Harry didn't know where the sudden strong feelings he had for Draco had come from, but he welcomed them with open arms.

"Never stop," Draco whispered, sighing as he spread his legs wider for Harry. "I have wanted this for so very long." He breathed in the scent of the other man.

"You … did?" Harry asked quietly, slowly thrusting inside him.

"Gods, yes," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, squeezing the man's shoulders and raising his hips to meet each thrust. He loved the feel of Harry's hair falling on his face as they rocked on the bed.

Harry's thrusts quickened, his hands moving down and gripping Draco's hips. "I d-didn't know," he murmured, brushing his lips over the faint flush on Draco's cheek.

Draco held on to Harry as he met each thrust, his breath mingling with the other man's. When Harry kissed his cheek, Draco turned his head, licking at Harry's lips. "Always you," he said, nibbling Harry's chin.

Harry groaned and leaned up a bit, as he wrapped a hand around Draco's cock. "Me?" he asked, his thrusts getting harder, "Why .…"

"Gods! Harry, that's … bloody … amazing!" He threw his head back, groaning, and clutched Harry's shoulders hard enough to bruise. "Harry, you … turned … me … down," Draco gasped, panting between words, "Wanted … arrggghhhh!" And Draco was coming, his body spasming ... spasming, shooting into Harry's hand and onto both their chests.

Harry gasped. Just watching Draco come was probably one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. It triggered his own climax, making him shudder and fall forward on top of Draco, moaning.

Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's and held him tightly, watching the man's face with delight as he came. When Harry collapsed onto him, Draco's arms also wrapped around Harry's back, holding him close. Harry's breath tickled Draco's ear and he smiled, nuzzling thick dark hair.

Harry sighed softly and shifted, gently slipping out of Draco. He moved off the man's body and lay down next to him, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "That was great," he whispered.

Untangling his legs from Harry's and sighing as Harry moved, Draco smiled down at the characteristically messy dark hair against his shoulder. "Yes," he whispered and kissed the top of Harry's head. His right arm held Harry, laying across his back and resting on his hip. With his left hand, he reached up and carded his fingers through that thick hair.

Harry made a small noise, pressing against him. "Was it really always me?" he asked softly, looking at him.

Draco held very still for a moment, suddenly finding himself afraid to admit it. What if, in the morning, Harry regretted this? How would they work together? His heart sped up and he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Steeling himself for the dangerous and unaccustomed honesty, he whispered, "Yes, always you."

Harry could hear Draco's heart beating and he laid a hand on his chest, trying to calm him down. "Why didn't you say something?"

Draco's gave a short bitter laugh. "When?" he asked, stroking Harry's hair again. "In first year? Or later? Or?" He shook his head.

"When we first became partners. We …we could've had something for so long," Harry said, biting his lip lightly.

"Had something?" Draco asked softly, "I think you have forgotten that you didn't trust me then."

"I trust you now. I really do. I've learned to trust you with my life. No matter what other people may think," Harry said. He shivered slightly.

Draco pulled back and looked down at Harry, using his hand to tilt Harry's face up and peer into his eyes. He started to say something more but then noticed that Harry was shivering. "Oh, you are cold. Let's get under the covers."

Harry nodded, sitting up and reaching for the covers at the edge of the bed. He pulled them up and over their bodies, snuggling up to Draco. "And … I like your bed," he whispered, resting his head on Draco's chest again.

Draco revelled in the feel of Harry pressed against him, smiling, "I like you in my bed. First person I have shared it with."

"Really? You should've had more people! They'd like it. It's so big, and really soft, and you're warm, Draco .…"

"Only you," Draco whispered against Harry's warmth.

Harry smiled again. He ran his finger over Draco's scar, sighing contently.

"Aahhh," Draco shivered at the touch. He gripped Harry tightly.

"Meow?" Cocoa asked as she jumped into the bed and cocked her head looking at the stranger.

Harry turned his head and looked at the cat, his finger still moving over Draco's scar. Cocoa's blue eyes glowed in the dim room and she looked from Draco to Harry and back again. Draco squirmed under Harry's hand, gasping. Cocoa stood and stretched, and then padded up to Harry and butted her head against his other hand. Harry grinned and gently patted the cat on the head.

"Mmm, scratch behind her ears, Harry," Draco laughed. "Cocoa, this is Harry. Harry, this is my usual bed partner."

"Oh, so I'm the first man, I see." He scratched behind her ears. "She's really cute. I have a puppy at home," he said.

Draco blushed, "Yes, the first." He reached over, petting Cocoa. "The first for me, too, not just the bed."

Harry stopped petting Cocoa and looked at Draco, eyes widening as he finally understood what the blond was saying. "The first? Me? I … I was your first?"

Draco looked shyly at Harry, then blushing, back down to his cat. He nodded, "Before the war, I played around a bit. But we never .…" He trailed off, and took a deep breath.

"So … so you were .…" Harry sat up and looked at Draco nervously. "Why didn't you say something? I would've gone slower … are you okay? Does it hurt? Oh … and you were so tight … that's why," he babbled, running a hand through his own hair.

Draco blushed, turning pink to his ears, and then he rolled over, sitting up with his back to Harry for a minute. He took a deep breath, and then looked back over his shoulder, smiling shyly at Harry. "I didn't want it slower," he said quietly, looking directly into Harry's eyes, "I have been waiting a long time."

"You've been waiting … for me?" Harry bit his lip again as he looked back at Draco. He moved closer to him. "Are you sure you're okay? I'd hate if you were sore because of me … I've never been anyone's first before .…"

Draco smiled, turning back around and laying on his side looking up at Harry, his blond hair falling against the black silk of the pillows. He smirked, "It was better than I imagined it would be." Cocoa meowed and then jumped from the bed and went to the window seat.

"Yeah? Well, okay, then. As long as you're okay." Harry lay down next to Draco, pressing against him once more. He was wondering how someone as gorgeous as Draco could have still been a virgin at twenty-two.

"Okay does not begin to cover it, Harry," Draco grinned as he reached for him, kissing him and nibbling on his lips. "I passed okay back at The White Rabbit when you actually kissed me. I never thought you would do that."

"Neither did I, but I did, right? And … I'm glad I did," Harry answered, placing a hand on Draco's chest.

"Did, um, did you want to? Before now, I mean," Draco asked, nervously. He laid his hand on top of Harry's and ran his nails gently up Harry's arm.

"When you first started working with me, yeah, I did. You're beautiful, Draco. How could I not want to?" He made a soft noise when Draco ran his nails up his arm.

Draco's eyebrows rose, "Then? Really? I thought you didn't like me?" His hands continued to caress Harry, running his nails down his chest and lightly over his nipples.

"You thought so, and I didn't want to let on differently." Harry gasped, arching slightly. He had always had a very sensitive chest.

Draco stopped and frowned at Harry, "Why?"

"Because I thought you didn't like me," Harry answered quietly.

Draco laughed. It was absolutely fucking ridiculous. He fell on his back and hissed, "Gods, but we are fools."

"We probably are," Harry replied, smiling.

"Then come here, fool," Draco said holding his arms open for Harry.

Harry grinned, moving into Draco's embrace. "You're the bigger fool," he teased.

Draco held Harry close and whispered in his ear, "Yes, I am."

Harry laughed softly. "Glad you admit it," he whispered back, kissing Draco's neck.

"Mmm," Draco arched his neck, "And you promised to never stop." His hands reached around and began running those manicured nails down Harry's back.

"Yes, I promised," Harry whispered, nipping soft skin.

Draco was trembling again, both at Harry's words and at his nibbling on his neck. He arched into the other man, craving as much contact as he could get.

"For someone who was a virgin until not too long ago, you're pretty needy," Harry commented, grinning.

"I have always wanted, no, needed this," Draco whispered, running his hands down Harry's back again and pulling him atop his body.

"I only think it's fair that you get a turn, too," Harry said after a moment, biting his lip.

Draco blushed, "Umm, Harry, I don't know .…" Draco stopped and began licking Harry's lip where the man had been biting it. Draco had always wanted to do that.

Harry blushed, too. "If you don't want to … you don't have to," he answered.

"I want you, always have, but .…" Draco blushed again, "You will have to show me."

Harry nodded. "I'll show you … promise."

Harry's words were like a caress. So many promises … Draco was as turned on by those as he was by the body lying atop him. He kissed Harry in response, his hands entangled in the other man's hair and his body rubbing against him. His cock was already filling again and he rubbed himself harder against Harry.

Harry kissed him back as he started to feel himself get hard. He moaned softly into the kiss and cupped Draco's cheeks, deepening it. God, he didn't want to stop.

Draco still couldn't believe that this was real. Harry was kissing him, making love to him. This was the stuff of a romantic fantasy and his life had never been that kind of story. Draco's tongue played with Harry's even as he writhed under the other man. When they broke the kiss, Draco looked into Harry's eyes and whispered, "Show me."

Harry nodded and rolled off of Draco, lying back on the bed. "First you need lubrication … like .…" He cast the spell, rubbing his fingers together. "Like this," he said, holding his hand out to show the other man.

Draco laughed, and rolled his eyes. "I know what a Lubrication Spell is. I _do_ read." His words were almost the usual Malfoy sneer, but they were tempered by the smile and the fact that he reached forward and began playing with Harry's slick fingers, rubbing them suggestively.

Harry bit his lip and blushed, staring at his fingers. "Well … if you read … you should know what to do next," he whispered, opening his legs.

Draco sat up and looked down at Harry spread for him. Oh, Merlin, but this was the most beautiful, erotic sight. He stared for a minute, before finally climbing between Harry's legs. Okay, maybe he had been wrong before: _this_ was the view that made him hold his breath. He reached out his still-oiled hand and wrapped his long fingers around Harry's cock. Gently stroking him, he grinned down at Harry.

Harry gasped, his hips lifting off of the bed. He looked up at Draco, starting to breathe harder and faster. "Only … _I_ can t-tease," he whispered.

"Is this teasing?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow as he leaned forward and licked the head of Harry's cock, continuing to move his hand up and down the shaft.

Harry moaned, his hips twitching. "Yes … it is," he whispered, watching Draco.

Draco kept looking into Harry's eyes as he leaned forward and took Harry's cock into his mouth, sliding his tongue across and around the head as he did.

"Fuck," Harry moaned, watching his cock go into that warm wet mouth. He thrust up, trying to get more of himself into Draco's mouth. He couldn't believe Draco was a virgin before all of this.

Draco groaned around the cock in his mouth, using his left hand on Harry's hip to hold him down while he took that length deep into his throat and back again, using tongue and lips to caress the soft skin around all that hardness. He slid his right hand down to cup Harry's balls.

Harry arched off the bed, straining against Draco's hand. Harry reached down and carded his fingers through that blond hair before he gripped it slightly. He knew that if Draco kept it up, he wasn't going to last too long.

"Mmmmm," Draco hummed around Harry's cock, loving the feel of Harry's hands in his hair. He moved his right hand further down to tease Harry's entrance. He stopped moving his mouth on Harry, holding still for a moment while he focused on a silent Lubrication Spell.

"Ah," Harry sighed, relaxing completely. "See? Y-you're doing f-fine .…"

Draco nearly laughed at the tone in Harry's voice. He pulled back, licking the head of Harry's cock and smirking at the other man. Watching Harry's face, Draco slid his middle finger into Harry.

"Yes," Harry hissed, clenching around the finger. "More .…"

It felt amazing, touching another person like this. Touching Harry. Draco could feel the man's muscles gripping him and he smiled at the unusual feeling. He pulled his finger back and slid in again slowly with two fingers.

Harry's hand moved down further and gripped Draco's shoulder, leaning up a bit so he could watch him. "You feel … so good," he encouraged.

Draco braced himself with his left hand on the bed and leaned forward, kissing Harry gently as he continued to slowly move his long fingers in and out.

Harry moaned and bit down lightly on Draco's full bottom lip instead of his own. "Press d-down ... just there .…"

Draco groaned as Harry bit him, and used his long fingers to do as Harry said.

"Fuck," Harry moaned, hips jerking when Draco pressed down against that spot inside him. "Oh, God, more ... more!"

Draco grinned, crooking his fingers in the same direction again, "Oh, you mean like this?"

"Yes!" Harry cried out, clenching around the man's fingers as he shuddered. "Draco!"

Draco's eyebrows rose and his grey eyes widened at the sensation. "Yes, Harry," he cooed at the man writhing under him.

"I. … th-think … ohh …." Harry couldn't even make a full sentence he was so far gone. He whimpered and lifted his hips, hoping Draco understood what he meant.

Draco shifted up onto his knees again, concentrating on the charm again before stroking his own cock with the warm oil. He smiled down at the incoherent Harry. "Is this what you want?" he asked, smirking.

Harry looked up at the blond, biting his lip again. He nodded, looking into Draco's eyes. "Yes."

Those green eyes always made Draco's breath catch. They were the first thing he had noticed about Harry even all those years ago. Now, looking down at Harry, in _his_ bed, he was in awe that this man wanted him like this. Draco slowly withdrew his fingers and moved forward, pressing the head of his cock to Harry's opening. He was trembling again as he gently pushed against the tight muscle and into the man. "Oh, Gods," he breathed, lightheaded at the intensity of how it felt to be even this far inside of him.

Harry sighed, running his hands up and down Draco's arms as he felt him tremble. It burned a bit, but Harry bore down and moved his hands up to grip Draco's shoulders. "Go … on," he whispered, panting a bit.

Draco took a calming breath and pushed forward into the other man, never letting his eyes move from Harry's. He slid into Harry, the incredible tight, wet heat making him shudder and his eyelids half close. He was glad for Harry's hands steadying him and he put his own hands down on either side of the other man, supporting his weight as he slowly buried himself completely in Harry.

Harry breathed in deeply before he canted his hips up and wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. He leaned up and brushed his lips over Draco's, smiling a bit. "Okay?"

"Oh, yes," Draco whispered. He was breathing in gasps, holding himself steady. He leaned his forehead against Harry's. "Do I move now?"

"Yeah … yeah .…" He shifted a bit on the bed, getting more comfortable. "You move now."

Draco pulled back, nearly out, and slid in again. His eyes closed as he focused on the amazing sensations. He felt such a part of Harry and it was like nothing he had experienced. "Yesss," he hissed, trying to find a rhythm to the movements, rocking his hips.

Harry started to move with him, moaning softly. He wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed the skin right below his ear. "Harder," he whispered into Draco's ear. "I won't break. I promise."

"Yes, so it seems," Draco laughed. He buried his face in Harry's hair and moved faster, thrusting harder.

Harry managed to laugh, too, before that quickly turned into a deep groan. He dug his nails into Draco's skin and held on, knowing he wasn't going to last long.

"Harry, Harry, I'm going to, aarrggh!" Thrusting forward, grinding into Harry, Draco felt a familiar tension, but at a level he had never known as the energy rippled through his body, his orgasm making his whole body spasm, even his toes curling.

Harry felt Draco tense up and he pulled back a bit, so he could look at his face. He reached down and wrapped a hand around himself, stroking his shaft just a few times before he came too, clenching tightly around the other man.

Draco was clutching Harry with both hands, collapsing so that his face was buried in the other man's hair. He shuddered again, whispering "Harry" over and over again.

Harry breathed in deeply, running his hand down Draco's back. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, still rubbing his back. "Draco, Draco .…"

Draco continued to shudder, panting and whispering quietly, but mostly unintelligibly, his face buried against his lover.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked softly.

"Okay? Am I okay?" Draco whispered against his ear. "No, Harry, I am not. I am so beyond okay, I don't know where I am." He shuddered again and made little sniffling noises, like someone who was trying to stop crying, but not really succeeding.

Harry was stunned to realise Draco was crying. He nodded, but remained quiet, not knowing what else to say. He continued to rub the man's back soothingly, hoping Draco was really okay.

After a few minutes, Draco was able to calm down. He brought a hand up to his face, wiping away the tears before he could face Harry. Then he started kissing Harry's neck, jaw, and finally, lips.

Harry kissed him back, keeping his eyes open slightly. He cupped Draco's cheek and stroked his thumb along his cheekbone.

Draco's face was still damp from both tears and sweat as he smiled shyly down at Harry. He rose up a bit on his knees and looked down between them at the amazing sight of Harry beneath him. He grimaced. They were a bit of a mess actually. Still smiling, he did a quick Cleaning Spell on the two of them and then lay down beside Harry.

Harry managed to turn and look at Draco, smiling back. "Sure that was your first time?" he asked, moving closer.

Blushing furiously, Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh, yes, quite sure." He sighed for a minute. "I played around a bit with Pansy and Theo, separately, back before, well, before sixth year."

"So, you knew something," Harry whispered, resting his head on Draco's shoulder and then yawning a bit. "Wore me out and everything."

Draco laughed, "Yes, I know a few things." He put his arm around Harry, and petted his hair. "Go to sleep now, Harry," he said, laying a kiss on the other man's brow. He watched as Harry fell asleep and finally allowed himself to drift off as well.


End file.
